Five Nights- Secrets
by MissBritishNyxian
Summary: When Ellie; an abused 6 year old is abandoned at Freddy's, she discovers that the animatronics aren't just robotic entertainers, they're practically alive, with feelings- feelings that start with love, and hate. Rated T for cursing and because it's FN@F OC'S NEEDED! Go to chapter five for info.
1. Abandoned

**Hi! This is my first FNAF fanfic, even though I've been a fan for quite a while... Anyway, this fic is actually inspired from a really cool dream that I somehow remember- BUT DON'T LEAVE! It also has some cuteness, and... ROMANCE! ****Also, this is about an abused child, but I am NOT saying abuse is right, infact, if you find any enjoyment in abuse, you are a heartless monster...*****Ahem* Let's get to it with the first chapter of Five Nights- Secrets! **

- Ellie's POV -

I woke up, finding myself outside- Mommy and Daddy must have decided to punish me again...

I sighed, hugging my knees to make myself warm; why did my parents hate me? What did I do wrong? Am I a mean girl? Questions like that constantly popped up in my head, but they were never answered- that was, until Mommy came out, with a sadistic smile on her face.

I shuddered, letting a tear roll down my cheek; she was going to hit me again, wasn't she?

Mommy pulled out a belt and I whimpered, trying to scramble back, but Daddy was looming over me, he looked angry, which was never a good sign.

"P-please, Mommy, why?!" I cried, not knowing I was going to regret it.

"Because you were born!" She replied, hitting me with the belt repeatedly. Then, Daddy kicked me in the back, bruising me for what seemed like the 100th time.

- Some torturing later (I don't want it to be too... Gory...) -

I tried to feel my numb body, but the bleeding had basically stopped me from doing that long ago.

Looking up in my ruined car seat, I noticed that Mommy and Daddy looked happy for once, which probably meant nothing good... Maybe they would hurt me again? Call me names? Make me sleep outside? Make me-

I was snapped out of my thoughts when my eyes wandered over to a sign that said, in big, bold letters;

**_Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria!_**

"Mommy, are we going to freddy's?" I asked exitedly, hoping she'd say yes.

"Of course we are!" She mumbled something after, but I couldn't hear it, and frankly, I didn't want to.

- A car trip later -

When we got to the pizzeria, I was more exited than ever!- until I noticed that there was a _Closed _sign on the door, but I didn't put two and two together and figure out what was happening.

"Mommy, it's closed..." I pointed out, pointing to the sign.

"I know that, smart-ass" She replied, slapping my head.

I flinched, but didn't dare cry out, or Mommy would hit me again!

Suddenly, I felt a hand cover my mouth, and I was picked up by Daddy.

"Say goodbye..." He cooed sadistically, throwing me through one of the ruined windows and driving off in the car.

- Freddy's POV -

I felt my servos unlock, and looked next to me, where my best friend, Bonnie bunny was stretching every part of her, even her bow-tie!

"Hey, Bon-Bon" I greeted, dusting off my top hat and straitening my bow-tie.

"Hey Fred-" She was cut off by a loud crash, and a loud cry of pain.

"OH MY GOSH!" We cried in unison, running to the source of the sound.

Me being me, though, decided to bump into Bonnie on the way there. We both blushed as we helped eachother up.

"Sorry!" Bonnie squeaked, covering her face with her ears.

"I-it's fine... Wait, what's this?" I asked myself, looking at a poster. It seemed to be for a new animatronic... A chicken? The chicken (I presumed) was surrounded by pizza, and she (Again, I presumed) was wearing a bib that read;

_Let's eat!_

"Woah..." Bonnie gasped, examining the poster like it was the actual animatronic.

We then remembered what we were doing, and put the poster back as we continued running to the source of the sound.

- Some running later -

"Oh my gosh..." Bonnie gasped, looking down at what had been crying.

Below us was a child, probably no younger than 5 or 6, who was covered in glass, cuts, and bruises- not to mention her eyes were closed and she was shuddering uncontrollably.

"Freddy, go get Foxy, I'll stay here!" Bonnie ordered, brushing some of the glass out of the young girls' silky blonde hair.

I nodded, and ran off to Pirate's Cove.

- Foxy's POV -

I snorted, counting my gold and comparing it to Freddy's and Bonnie's; It was zero to one-hundred and eighty-nine.

"Scallywags can't even have as much loot as ol' Cap'in Foxy!" I declared, not noticing the loud footsteps coming from outside.

As I rambled on, Freddy came rushing in, looking extremely frantic.

"Foxy... Kid... Bleeding... Need... Help..." He panted as my eyes widened.

"I'm on me way, matey!" I yelled, already half way there thanks to my speed and sensitive hearing.

- At Bonnie and Ellie's location, Freddy's POV -

By the time I caught up to Foxy, he was kneeling down, examining the injured child.

"Looks like ta lass took a nasty hit to ta head..." Foxy muttered, still in his pirate accent.

"Foxy, _do _drop the accent..." I groaned, not wanting to have to decode his pirate talk.

"Fine!" He growled, his voice turning normal.

"Sssh!" Bonnie hissed, motioning to the child, who was waking up.

Her eyes fluttered open, revealing a pair of crystal blue, diamond-like pupils. She looked frightened, her eyes darting around like she was in a mental hospital.

"Sssh darling, we won't hurt you..." Bonnie assured the child, stroking her hand through the girl's hair.

"Really?" The girl replied, her voice cracking slightly.

"Of course, what's your name?" I asked, smiling.

"I-I'm Ellie, and you're... The Fazbear gang?!" Ellie's jaw dropped open, revealing a group of yellow teeth.

"Yep, including Cap'in Foxy!" Said Fox declared proudly, slipping into his pirate voice again.

"Wow, this is weird..." Ellie scratched her head, trying to process what was happening.

"I'm sure it is..." Bonnie giggled; it was so cute! Wait- what? I shook my head as she continued.

"So, do you know why you're here?"

Ellie stopped, and she flinched as tears started to form in her eyes.

"M-my Mommy said she hated me because I was born, then her and Daddy started hitting me, and calling me swear words, then they threw me through the window, and now..." She started crying as Bonnie hugged her, letting the crying girl cry into her chest.

"Ssssh... Don't cry, it's not your fault..." Bonnie whispered, hugging her closer.

"T-thanks Bonnie..." She sniffed, wiping her tears away.

**There we go! As I said before, this is my first FN F fic, so I'd love it if I could get some feedback! :)**

**SKYSHINE OUT!**


	2. Funny Nonsense

**Okay... LET US GET ON WITH THIS!**

- Ellie's POV -

I snuggled into Bonnie's chest as she carried me to an unknown location- well, I didn't know where we were going...

"So, Ellie, did you know there's going to be a new animatronic?" Bonnie spoke up.

I looked up, smiling slightly as she ruffled my hair.

"No, my mommy doesn't take me here much..." I stated, giggling as Bonnie lifted me up and then back down again.

She nodded, smiling softly.

After a few more moments of silence, I decided to speak up again.

"Bonnie?"

"Hm?"

"Will I get to go home?" She froze as I said that, laughing awkwardly.

"Um, sit here..." She muttered, placing me on a chair in the dining room.

"Guys?" She called, bringing the others into a conversation that I couldn't hear.

- Freddy's POV -

"Foxy!" I hissed, running after him.

"I'M GONNA TELL HER!" Foxy yelled, running to Bonnie.

Then I realised; I can teleport! I snickered, focusing my mind on the spot in front of the 'Great And Sneaky' Captain Foxy.

"GAH!" He screamed like a girl when I got in front of him, with my arms crossed.

"Lad, don't do that to ol' Foxy, or he'll give ya ta punishment from hell!" Foxy growled, putting his pirate accent back on.

I sighed, face-palming in annoyance and grabbing Foxy's shoulders; so now he was facing me.

"Don't tell her Foxy... Please, just don't..." I groaned, putting on my best puppy-dog eyes.

"Awwww!- I mean- I won't tell her..." Foxy cleared his throat, turning normal again.

We walked on, until we met a quite annoyed Bonnie.

"What took you two so long?" She asked, raising an eyebrow in suspicion as we both looked at eachother and shrugged.

"Treasure hunting"

"Making pizza"

We both looked at eachother, groaning.

"Making pizza"

"Treasure hunting"

Again, we both looked at eachother, and eventually came up with the best solution.

"We were multitasking!"

Bonnie rolled her beautiful crimson eyes... They looked like dazzling rubies, shining in a dark cave-

"FREDDY!" Bonnie shrieked, waving a hand in front of my face.

"I'M AWAKE!" I ran everywhere, flailing my arms around like they were elastic bands, making Ellie giggle until I bumped into Bonnie, making me blush.

She helped me up, blushing as we held hands- well, it wasn't really that...

"Thanks Bonnie..." I looked down, my face a blazing red.

"Anyways, Foxy, Freddy, we gotta talk" Bonnie declared, dragging us both to the endo's room and shutting both doors.

"Why are we in the endo's room, and why did you close the doors?" Foxy asked, not liking how cramped the room was.

Without replying, Bonnie flipped up the camera, and once she got to the dining room she sighed, seeing Ellie wandering around.

"I don't want Ellie to hear..." Bonnie answered, putting the tablet down.

I was about to ask about that when Bonnie groaned in frustration, making me and Foxy mentally agree not to bother her tonight.

"She asked if she was going to go home..."

I gasped, my eyes widening; After all of the things her mother did, Ellie still wanted to go home? I guessed she was afraid of what her mom would do if she was found.

"She doesn't deserve that home, we can't possibly send her back!" I claimed, not trying to cause a fight.

"I agree, if anything, her mother needs to be..." Bonnie paused as all of our eyes went black, like they were a void, with only one source of light; the white dot in the middle of it all.

"**Punished**" We all said in demonic voices, smirking evilly.

"But..." I started, as our eyes turned back to normal.

"We must plan it first..."

We all nodded, walking back to Ellie, who had taken great interest in the stage curtains.

She was wrapping herself around them, giggling all the while, until she suddenly tripped and started to fall. Now, the stage is quite a big fall, so Foxy, being the big-headed animatronic he is, decided to run and catch her.

"Thanks Foxy!" Ellie cheered, hugging him tight.

"Yer welcome, lass, but I'd appreciate it if ya let go of me..." Foxy choked, struggling to breath.

Ellie pouted, and after giving him a playful punch in the arm, jumped down.

"Now c'mon, we need to get you fixed up!" Bonnie declared, picking her up.

I followed behind Bonnie, who was, by far, the cutest animatronic ever!

I shook my head.

I, the great Freddy Fazbear, was falling in love!

Well, atleast it wasn't like Romeo and Juliet...

**Eek! That's gonna come back to bite you in the butt, Freddy! Can you guess why it's gonna be like Romeo and Juliet? By the way, no, that won't be the main plot...**


	3. Feelings For Freddy?

**Thanks for the feedback so far, guys!**

- Bonnie's POV, the morning after chapter 1 & 2 -

"Foxy!" I called, carrying Ellie as I looked for said pirate.

"In here, lass!" Foxy called from his cove, which was still gathering dust.

I made a mental note to clean the cove later, when I had the time.

Stepping into the cove, I turned on my night vision to look for Foxy, until my eyes fell on a figure sitting on a treasure chest. I approached him, turning the light on as I did.

"What is it, Bonnie?" Foxy rose an eyebrow as I deactivated my night vision.

I put Ellie down next to Foxy on the treasure chest, and motioned to outside of the cove.

"The new animatronic is coming today, and if the staff see Ellie..." I trailed off.

"Okay lass, I'll look after her" Foxy completed my sentence.

Ellie grinned, nearly bouncing up and down as she hugged Foxy.

I smiled softly, waving goodbye before I went outside to wait for the new animatronic.

- When the new animatronic arrived -

"Guys!" Mr Fazbear called me and Freddy over, carrying a large crate.

I grinned, bouncing up and down like Ellie had. Mr Fazbear chuckled as he opened the crate, revealing a chicken animatronic. She was yellow, with an orange beak and feet, with pink eyes and a bib that said _Let's Eat!_

"This is Chica Chicken; she will be another band member!" Mr Fazbear declared enthusiastically, looking for her on switch.

"GAH!" He screamed when she suddenly started moving.

"Hi!" Chica grinned.

"It's so good to be free again!who are you guys?" Chica spoke in a slight northern accent, motioning to me and Freddy, but staring at Freddy a bit, which made me furrow my none existent eyebrows.

"I'm Freddy Fazbear, but I go by Freddy, and that is Bonnie Bunny, who just goes by Bonnie" Freddy smiled, and I blushed at how much of a gentleman he was.

Chica smiled at Freddy, her pink eyes glittering with a feeling I knew... But it seemed like I didn't.

"Could you show me around, Freddy?" Chica asked Freddy sweetly, blinking to emphasize it.

"Of course" He replied, keeping a straight face.

I couldn't help but feel jealous...

**OOOOOOOH SNAP!**


	4. New Arrivals

**HEYA! It's moi again, and I apologize for the wait! I'm over that little episode, and ready to write =D One more thing; on my profile there's a poll on what should be my next fanfiction, so go on over there!**

**TO THEE STORAYYYYYYY!**

- Chica -

I giggled, skipping down the hall towards Freddy. He was casually showing me around, not seeming to notice me staring at him every once in a while. Suddenly, I caught myself staring at him- and he did, too...

"I'm sorry!" I squeaked, blushing. Freddy nodded.

"It's fine..."

The tour carried on; me staring at Freddy some more. He stopped in front of a pair of purple curtains with stars on them- which I could hear voices from behind. He opened the curtains, walking in as I followed him (Hehe, rhyme.)

Sitting there, with a child of all things, was the purple bunny... Bonnie, and possibly the most handsome fox I had ever seen. His crimson fur shone in the dim moonlight, making his beautiful amber eyes stand out even more. He had a pair of ripped pants and a hook, indicating that he was a pirate. He stared at me, and I was sure I saw Freddy and Bonnie snickering.

- Bonnie, five mins later -

Me and Freddy were talking about ways to get Foxy and Chica together. Chica was making some pizza- which she was great at making - and Foxy was in his cove, doing whatever (Don't tell anyone, but when I look inside he's playing pirates with his imaginary friends!) I suddenly blushed, feeling my hand on someone elses.

"S-sorry Freddy!" I squeaked, pulling my hand away from his. I didn't want to let go, but I would never- NEVER say that to his face. He smiled slightly, a faint blush appearing.

"It's fine, Bon," He replied, using my nickname that he had given me. I nodded, still blushing.

"So, we should make a plan to get-"

"HELLO!" Mr Fazbear screamed, suddenly bursting through the door of the pizzeria. He beamed, looking behind his shoulder and telling someone to come in. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see a few boxes; and by that, I mean NINE of them.

"Wow, ! Where did you get the money for all that?" Freddy exclaimed, his eyes widening. just grinned, going out back to find a crowbar to open the boxes. A few minutes later, he came back.

"Freddo, go get the others please; ALL of them this time!" Faz called, just as Freddy glared at him for the nickname. Faz shrugged it off, going up to me. He put his arm around my shoulder.

"Y'know, Bon, this is gonna be the start of something great..." He pretended to cry. I shoved him off, rolling my eyes and grinning.

- After the animatronics came -

After finding out that Ellie was in the cove and safe, I thanked Freddy for coming up with the idea. He blushed, not replying.

"I bet most of you are wondering why I've called you!" Faz yelled happily. Everyone except me and Freddy nodded, but upon seeing the boxes, their eyes widened. They started jumping up and down. Faz managed to calm them down, already opening the crates.

"These are the toys; who will be performing with you now," He explained, opening the first crate. It revealed a rather... Fat bear that looked like Freddy, except his fur was smoother and he had brighter colours. His eyes were blue, like Freddy's.

"This is Toy 'Red' Freddy"

Another box was opened, revealing... What. The. Heck. It revealed a chicken, normal blue eyes... with pink panties, and a bib covering her- ANYWAY.

"This is Toy 'Chi' Chica"

The next box was opened to reveal a blue and white bunny, with a red bowtie like mine. It had a half lidded gaze, even though it wasn't awake yet.

"This is Toy 'Bon-Bon' Bonnie" That was my counterpart?

Next was a white and pink vixen, with a hook and a parrot on it's shoulder. It also had a small, pink bowtie on it's neck.

"This is Toy 'Vixen' Foxy" I was sure I could see Foxy fainting behind me. Hey, you would too if your replacement was the opposite gender!

The next two were in the same box. They were holding balloons, each with a beanie and t-shirt. One had pink eyes, and one had blue.

"These two are BB and BG" I guessed that meant Balloon Boy and Balloon Girl.

Next was a completely black animatronic that looked ALOT like Freddy, the only thing different being that he was black, and his eyes were just white dots.

"This is Shadow Freddy, but just Shadow"

The animatronic after was also black with white eyes and teeth. I immediately knew it was modeled after me and my Toy counterpart.

"This is Shadow 'Mystic' Bonnie"

Now we were onto the last two; one of them being a marionette. It had a thin body, with black and white stripes. it had purple streaks coming from it's pitch black eyes.

"This is Marionette, or just Marion" Instead of just getting onto the next animatronic, he paused.

"Now, we're bringing back an old friend" He opened up the crate, revealing a familiar Golden bear.

"GOLDIE?!"

**Yes, the Toys have arrived! Someone suggested this, so you ask, and I deliver! Well, except any over the top things...**

**As I was saying, go to the poll on my profile if you want more FNAF, Minecraft, MLP, Or Epic Mickey content!**

**Over and out, my Nyxians! -MissBritishNyxian (Yes, I changed my penname.)**


	5. OC'S NEEDED!

**HEYO! I need OC's, but unless you're a guest, DO NOT- I repeat; DO NOT! Put your OC in a review. PM me your OC UNLESS you are a guest, okay?!**

**DA OC FORM OF EPICNESS!**

**Name;**

**Age;**

**Animatronic Or Human?:**

**Personality;**

**Likes;**

**Dislikes;**

**Crush (Any one of the animatronics, or an OC, though I'll have to ask the owner first);**

**Appearance;**

**Enemies;**

**I need animatronics, enemies, kids, and guards! **

**ALSO! I'm looking for a beta reader, so PM me if you're interested!**

**Over and out, my Nyxians! -MissBritishNyxian**


End file.
